Dance
English Etymology , from 'to dance' (compare dancier), of origin, from Old Low Fraconian * 'to draw, pull, gesture' (cf. dansōn 'to draw, pull'), from *''dinsan'' (cf. 'to move, tear', dinsan 'to draw out', þinsan 'to drag, draw, pull'), from 'to stretch out', from 'to stretch', from 'to pull'. See thin. Pronunciation * , * * * * Noun # A sequence of rhythmic steps or movements performed to music, for pleasure or as a form of social interaction. # A social gathering where dancing is designed to take place. # A fess that has been modified to zig-zag across the center of a coat of arms from dexter to sinister. # A genre of modern music characterised by sampled beats, repetitive rhythms and few lyrics. # The art, profession, and study of dancing. Hyponyms * See also Wikisaurus:dance Derived terms * dance music * dirty dance * line dance * St. Vitus' dance Translations * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: ball , dansa * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Ewe: ɣeɖuɖu * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: *: Ancient: , *: Modern: (khorós) * Hebrew: ריקוד (riqud) * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Ido: danso * Italian: , * Japanese: , , * Korean: 춤 (chum) * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: dans , sema , reqis , dîlan , govend , dawet *: Sorani: , * Kyrgyz: * Latvian: * Marathi: नाच, नृत्य * Navajo: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: dannsa * Serbian: ples, igranka, tanac * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: * Tamil: , (koottu), (nadanam) * Taos: tò’óne * Turkish: * Urdu: , * Yakut: Verb # To move with rhythmic steps or movements, especially in time to music. #: I '''danced' with her all night long.'' # To leap or move rapidly with strong emotion. #: His eyes '''danced' with pleasure as he spoke.'' # To perform the steps to. #: Have you ever '''danced' the tango?'' Derived terms * dancer * dirty dance * line dance Translations * American Sign Language: * Ancient Greek: , * Arabic: * Armenian: * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: ballar, dansar * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: , * Danish: * Dutch: * Egyptian: *: x-b-A32 * Esperanto: * Ewe: ɖu ɣe * Filipino: sayaw * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: नाचना, नृत्य करना * Hungarian: * Ido: dansar * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: reqisîn, dans kirin, sema kirin, *: Sorani: * Marathi: नाचणे, नृत्य करणे * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: danns * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tamil: (aadu) *: Tamil: alternate word: (koottaadu) *: Tamil: alternate word: (nadanamaadu) * Turkish: * Welsh: * West Frisian: dûnsje * !Xóõ: ǀxaã See also * * Appendix:Dances * acrobatics * ballet * ballroom * cha cha * disco * foxtrot * hiphop * jazz * modern * musical theatre * tap dancing * terpsichorean External links * * Anagrams * * acned * Caden * caned Category:Dance Category:Dance Category:Frankish derivations Category:Heraldic charges Category:Old Dutch derivations ---- French Etymology From dance. Noun # dance music ---- Galician Verb # # ---- Portuguese Verb # # # # # # ---- Spanish Verb # # # ast:dance zh-min-nan:dance es:dance fa:dance fr:dance ko:dance hy:dance hr:dance io:dance id:dance it:dance kn:dance kk:dance sw:dance ku:dance lo:dance hu:dance ml:dance my:dance nl:dance ja:dance no:dance pl:dance ru:dance simple:dance fi:dance sv:dance ta:dance te:dance th:dance tr:dance vi:dance zh:dance